


逃亡片段

by airlylxy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文如其名，时间点大概是兄弟两人少年时代（在母亲死亡之后因为理念不同而分开之前）时期，为了躲避恶魔的追捕的小片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	逃亡片段

**Author's Note:**

> 清水到底……原文好像在贴吧里还有对角线有发过？所以应该是老物了。早期产物所以可能OCC？超短篇。

其实本文标题可以改为：  
#我的哥哥自带发胶手#  
#糟糕睡相绝对是遗传#  
#睡相一模一样是双生子的特权#  
#V哥你这么傲娇你弟造吗#  
……之类的？

等Vergil从浴室里出来，Dante已经脱光了衣服躺在床上睡着了。房间里的老旧空调“咯吱咯吱”地工作着，Vergil一边擦头一遍走到房间里的唯一一张床的边上，抬起脚就踹上了孪生弟弟脆弱的小腹。  
Dante闷哼了一声，然后转过身，继续睡。而且他那一如既往的糟糕睡相让他霸占了整张床。  
好吧，如果不是缺钱，Vergil一定会开双人间。毕竟小时候两兄弟外加父亲一起被母亲赶去挤一张床的时候，他就有所觉悟了，Sparda家族的糟糕睡相是有遗传史的。  
真难为母亲究竟是多么的有耐心才可以忍受得了枕边人半夜三更把她踢下床这种事。  
现在是七月，正值盛夏。他们刚从上一个城镇——或者说是上一个废墟离开，来到这里。由于讨厌的低阶恶魔们毫无止境的追杀与破坏，这对双生子被大多数城镇给列为拒绝往来户了。  
幸好这个小镇不属于那大多数中的一员，由于信息的不流通，他们终于有个地方歇脚了。无时无刻的战斗虽然大大提高了两人的实力，却也大大消耗了两人的体力，就算是半魔人，也不可能有那么好的耐力。  
看着与自己一模一样的睡颜，Vergil最终还是放弃了现在就拿Yamato把Dante捅醒的打算。难得地勾起了嘴角，由于旅馆不提供发胶，因此Vergil额前过长的刘海遮住了他眼中异样的情绪。  
要是Dante看到了，一定会惊呼“老哥你不是发烧了吧阿呀呀呀半魔人居然还会发烧吗真是太可怕了”之类的话吧。  
深吸了一口气，Vergil俯下身小心翼翼地吻上了Dante的唇，修长的手指带着常年握剑而磨出的茧，轻轻地抚上那张与自己相同的脸。  
眼眶，鼻翼，下移到唇角，再流连至下巴，脖颈，最后到达了锁骨。察觉到身下人快要醒来，Vergil迅速起身，俯视着Dante露出微微不适的表情，同时松了口气。  
要是这样Dante都没有感觉，那他八成是昏迷休克而不是睡着了。  
Dante翻过身来平躺，然后逐渐睁开了眼睛。Vergil俯视着他刚睁开眼时茫然的表情，侧过头去再次一脚踹上了Dante的小腹：  
“——快给我洗澡去！”  
（FIN）


End file.
